Fluten über Isengard
by Pemaroth
Summary: AU: Was wäre geschehen, wenn Merry und Pippin den Orthanc doch erreicht hätten. Beendet!


_Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, mir nichts!_

_Die Geschichte wurde für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben. _

_Vorgabe war eine Geschichte mit ca. 50.000 Zeichen zu schreiben. _

_Thema: Was wäre geschehen, wenn Merry und Pippin den Orthanc doch erreicht hätten._

_Großer Dank gebührt Narnaith und Sandl, die sich beide viel Mühe mit dem Korrigieren gemacht haben._

_Fluten über Isengard_

Merry und Pippin waren froh, den Orks entkommen zu sein. Der Angriff dieser Reiter war genau zur richtigen Zeit gekommen. Jedoch mussten sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich nun hoffnungslos verlaufen hatten. In diesem düsteren Wald war dies auch kein Wunder. Schaurig war es. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht. Manchmal konnte man auch ein unheimliches Knacken hören und Geräusche, die die beiden nicht zuordnen konnten. Als ob sich etwas Großes bewegen würde. Merry und Pippin standen schließlich vor einem großen Felsen, der die umliegenden Bäume überragte.  
„Vielleicht können wir von da oben ja sehen, wo wir überhaupt sind.", brummte Pippin missvergnügt.  
Er war müde und die Füße taten ihm weh. Das einzige, das Pippin aufmuntern konnte, waren die Lembasscheiben, die er noch in der Hosentasche hatte. Wenigstens würden sie so schnell nicht verhungern.

Schwitzend und schimpfend kamen sie schließlich oben an.  
„Wenn wir nur aus diesem verfluchten Wald schon wieder heraus wären.", schimpfte Pippin bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, als er sich über den letzten Felsvorsprung zog.  
Der Fels war oben bis auf einen einzigen Baum kahl.  
„Pippin! Jetzt jammere nicht ständig rum!", fuhr Merry den Freund an.  
Er war auch nicht begeistert von ihrer Situation, aber das Gejammer von Pippin ging ihm mittlerweile einfach auf die Nerven.  
„Entschuldige!", sagte Pippin kleinlaut.  
„Schon gut!", entgegnete Merry besänftigt, dann deutete er in Richtung Süden, „Sieh mal! Dort drüben steigt Rauch auf! Das muss der Orthanc sein. Da sollten wir besser nicht hingehen. Aber ich muss dir zustimmen. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir aus diesem Wald wieder herauskommen. Es ist einfach unheimlich hier. Das erinnert mich noch zu sehr an den Weidenmann im Alten Wald."

„Homm, hromm! Unheimlich! Hromm Homm! Schimpfen über meinen Wald!"  
Merry und Pippin drehten sich entsetzt um. Das gab es doch nicht! Der Baum begann sich zu bewegen!  
„Stören meinen Wald. Stören die Ruhe. Kleine Orks. Der weiße Zauberer wird zuhören müssen." Damit schnappte der Baum nach Merry und Pippin und ehe es sich die beiden überhaupt versahen, wurden sie gepackt und den Felsen wieder herunter und durch den Wald geschleppt.  
„Wir sind keine Orks!", schrie Merry verzweifelt in dem Versuch den Baum von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
„Genau! Wir sind Hobbits, Höhlenbewohner!", beeilte sich Pippin dazuzufügen.  
Sie redeten auf den Baum ein, doch das einzige, das von diesem kam, war ein gelegentliches „Homm!" Merry erkannte entsetzt plötzlich den Rauch, der über den Himmel zog. Sie mussten dem Orthanc bereits sehr nahe sein. Auch Pippin hatte den Rauch gesehen und begann wie wild zu zappeln, um freizukommen, doch das einzige, das er dadurch bewirkte, war dass der Baum ihn noch fester packte.

Plötzlich blieb der Baum stehen. Er warf Merry und Pippin vor sich auf die Erde. Die beiden blickten auf. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann, der Gandalf nicht unähnlich sah. Im ersten Moment hätte man sogar glauben können, dass er es sei, doch das Lächeln des Mannes war kalt, sein Blick berechnend.  
„Du wünschst mich zu sprechen, Baumbart?", fragte er.  
„Ich verlange Antworten!", brummte der Ent, „Ständig steigt Rauch auf. Orks streifen herum. Fällen Bäume. Wann gedenkst du dem Einhalt zu gebieten?"  
Saruman setzte den Zauber seiner Stimme ein: „Baumbart. Ich benötige Waffen, um den Wald vor den Menschen Rohans zu schützen, die ihn abholzen wollen. Die Orks sind hier, um den Wald zu schützen. Erlaubst du uns, ein paar Bäume zu fällen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen?"  
Merry und Pippin trauten ihren Ohren nicht. Ihnen war sofort klar, dass die Worte Sarumans falsch waren, doch er brachte sie mit so viel Überzeugungskraft hervor. Sie konnten sehen, dass Baumbart, wie sie nun wussten, dass der Baum, nein Baumhirte korrigierte sich Merry innerlich, hieß, nicht lange überredet werden musste. Er musste im Grunde eine sehr einfache, treuselige Natur sein. Einfach leicht zu beeinflussen.  
„Homm, hromm! Natürlich Saruman. Nimm dir, was immer du brauchst, um den Wald zu schützen.", antwortete der Ent gönnerhaft.  
Saruman lächelte. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er hatte den Ent wieder einmal davon abgehalten, sich den wirklichen Schaden, den er bereits angerichtet hatte, anzusehen. Und noch dazu hatte er die beiden schon verloren geglaubten Hobbits nun in seiner Gewalt.  
„Ich danke dir, Baumbart. Ich werde die beiden jungen Orks nun mitnehmen, nicht dass sie sich nochmals in deinem Wald verlaufen. Auf Wiedersehen Baumbart!", entgegnete Saruman und winkte mit der Hand.  
Sofort stürmten einige Uruk-Hai herbei, die sich die Hobbits aufluden um sie in Richtung Orthanc davon zu schleppen. Saruman folgte gutgelaunt. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. In weniger als zwei Wochen würde Rohan ihm gehören. Und der Eine Ring war nun auch zum Greifen nahe.

Aragorn konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Den Spuren zu Folge hatten die beiden Hobbits das Massaker der Rohirrim doch tatsächlich überlebt. Aber mussten die beiden ausgerechnet in den Fangorn flüchten? Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli streiften nun bereits eine ganze Weile zwischen den knorrigen alten Bäumen umher. Der Wald stand dicht an dicht und es war schwierig in dem Zwielicht, das durch das Blätterdach fiel, den Spuren von Merry und Pippin weiter zu folgen. Dann endeten die Spuren plötzlich. Sie standen auf einer kahlen Felseninsel. Die Fußabdrücke hatten eindeutig hier heraufgeführt, jedoch nicht wieder herunter. Von Merry und Pippin war dennoch weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Aragorn wollte jedoch so schnell nicht aufgeben. Er kletterte den anderen voran wieder den Felsen hinab und untersuchte den Boden. Es war zum Haare ausraufen. Die Hobbits konnten sich doch nicht in Luft aufgelöst haben. Jedoch waren da auch Spuren, die Aragorn nicht verstand. Solche hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.   
„Seltsame Spuren sind dies!", teilte er den anderen mit.  
Die wenigen Worte verrieten bereits, wie verwirrt der Waldläufer sein musste.  
„Wir sollten den Spuren folgen. Vielleicht führen sie uns zu den beiden Hobbits.", schlug Gimli vor, wobei man ihm anhörte, das er nicht gerade begeistert davon war, noch tiefer in den Wald hinein zu gehen.  
Legolas nickte nur als Zeichen, dass er dem Vorschlag zustimmte.

Den neuen Spuren zu folgen erwies sich als durchaus nicht einfach. Die Abstände zwischen den Spuren waren groß. Sie hatten es allein Aragorns Erfahrung zu verdanken, dass sie die Spur nicht verloren. Es wurde bereits dunkel und noch immer hatte der Verursacher, was auch immer es war, einen gewaltigen Vorsprung.

Plötzlich blieb Legolas mit einem Ruck stehen.  
„Was siehst du?", fragte Aragorn, dem dies nicht entgangen war.  
Auf Legolas Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Derjenige, den wir verfolgen. Er nähert sich.", antwortete er verträumt.   
Gimli und Aragorn sahen ihn verwirrt an. Wie konnte Legolas nur so gelassen sein. Dieser jemand hatte immer hin Merry und Pippin entführt.  
„Könntest du uns wenigstens sagen, was da auf uns zukommt?", brummte Gimli als Antwort.  
„Ein Ent!", war die schlichte Antwort.  
Aragorns Kopf ruckte in die Richtung, in die Legolas blickte. Doch seine Augen konnten noch nicht erfassen, was die Elbenaugen sahen.  
„Ein Ent?", fragte er verwundert, „Ich hörte von diesen Wesen in meiner Zeit in Rohan, doch glaubte ich, dass es nur Gestallten aus dem Reich der Sagen und Legenden wären. Wesen aus den Geschichten, die die alten Frauen, den Kindern als Gute Nacht Geschichten erzählen."  
„In diesen Geschichten steckt oft vergangenes Wissen, das sonst verloren ist.", erklärte Legolas.  
Aragorn nickte verstehend. Gimli jedoch wusste mit dem Begriff Ent nicht wirklich etwas anzufangen.   
„Könnte einer von euch beiden sich bequemen, zu erklären, was den nun bitte ein Ent ist?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
„Es sind Baumhirten. Uralte Wesen. Sie sind der Legende nach sogar noch älter als die Elben.", erklärte Aragorn geduldig.  
„So, Baumhirten, wozu sollte man denn bitte Bäume hüten müssen? Die stehen doch eh nur nutzlos herum und …", Gimli verstummte. Die Blätter um ihn herum begannen laut zu rascheln. Ängstlich schaute er nach oben zu den riesigen Bäumen.  
„Die Bäume hier sind anders, als die, die du kennst, Gimli. Sie sind erweckt worden. Sie haben Gefühle, mein Freund. Und dieser Wald steckt voller Zorn. Also hüte dich, Gimli, was du leichtfertig vor dich hinsprichst."  
„Du solltest besser auf ihn hören, Gimli!", bemerkte Aragorn, „Ich habe viele wunderliche Geschichten über diesen Wald gehört."

Dann konnten auch Gimli und Aragorn hören, dass etwas auf sie zukam. Ein lautes Rascheln kam immer näher. Auch konnte ein dumpfes Stampfen vernommen werden. Als es immer näher kam, erkannten sie auch ohne Elbenaugen einen Baum, der sich offensichtlich auf sie zu bewegte. Fast schon aus Reflex griff Gimli zu seiner Axt. Doch die Bäume um ihn herum lehrten ihn schnell eines besseren. Sie begannen laut zu rascheln. Es war, als ob ein Sturm durch das Geäst wehen würde, obwohl es den wenigen Wolken, die man durch das dichte Blattwerk sehen konnte, nach zu urteilen fast windstill war. Aragorn fuhr herum.  
„Gimli! Zügle deine Axt!", rief er den Zwerg zur Ordnung. Gimli ließ sofort seine Axt wieder sinken.  
Gespannt beobachteten die drei Gefährten, wie der Ent sich weiter näherte. Er sah aus wie eine Birke. Jedoch nur auf den ersten Blick. Ein durchaus gutmütiges Gesicht konnte man auf Höhe der Krone erkennen.  
„Homm, hromm! Was haben wir denn da?", brummte der Ent, als er der drei gewahr wurde.  
„Verzeiht, dass wir die Ruhe dieses Waldes stören, jedoch sind wir auf der Suche nach zwei unserer Freunde. Sie wurden von Orks bis zu eurem Wald verschleppt und suchten hier Sicherheit.", sprach Aragorn keine Scheu zeigend den Ent an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe weder Menschen, noch Zwerge", er stutzte kurz, „noch Elben in meinem Wald gesehen. Lange habe ich keinen der Erstgeborenen mehr hier begrüßen dürfen. Nur Zauberer und Orks wagen sich in letzter Zeit in meine Gefilde."  
„Zauberer?", fragte Aragorn alarmiert.  
„Ja, Zauberer. Saruman wandelt häufig in meinem Wald. Und auch mein alter Freund sucht manchmal einen Ort, wo er ungestört sein kann."  
„Dein alter Freund?", fragte Aragorn neugierig.  
„Homm, homm, ja mein alter Freund. Ich sehe, er nähert sich uns. Ich habe ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Seltsam, höchst seltsam."  
„Was ist höchst seltsam, Baumbart? Dass ich dich wieder einmal besuche oder wundern dich deine anderen Gäste. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass auch ich erstaunt bin, sie gerade hier wiederzutreffen. Ich bin eigentlich wegen zwei anderen gekommen.", hörten Gimli, Aragorn und Gimli, die gebannt den Ent beobachtet hatten, eine Stimme hinter sich.  
Sie fuhren herum. Da, vor ihnen, sahen sie einen Mann in einem weißen Umhang mit einem weißen Stab. Ein Strahlen umgab ihn, das die drei blendete. ‚Saruman!', dachte Aragorn im ersten Moment. Und doch. Sein Gefühl trog ihn doch sonst nicht. Von dieser Gestallt ging keine Bösartigkeit aus. Oder hatte der weiße Zauberer sie bereits mit diesen wenigen Worten mit seiner Stimme verzaubert?  
Dann erlosch das Leuchten. Wobei erlöschen das falsche Wort dafür war. Es war eher, als ob es sich verbergen würde. Das Leuchten schien eine große Macht zu verdeutlichen, die nun wieder verborgen in seinem Besitzer lauerte, bis sie wieder entfacht werden konnte.  
Doch mit dem Verblassen des Leuchtens erkannten die drei Gefährten auch, wer sich dahinter verborgen hatte. Die Freude und das Erstaunen stand ihnen allen, selbst Legolas im Gesicht. Aragorn brach als erster die Stille.  
„Aber, das ist unmöglich. Wir alle sahen dich fallen!", brachte er hervor.  
„Dies ist eine längere Geschichte, mein Freund. Feuer und Wasser. Die tiefsten Tiefen der Welt und den höchsten Gipfel sah ich, ehe ich den Balrog endlich bezwingen konnte. Dann umfing mich Finsternis, doch die Valar hatten noch anderes mit mir im Sinn. Sie schickten mich zurück zu euch. Hier am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten.", erklärte Gandalf, wobei er, wie Aragorn vergnügt feststellte, immer noch in Rätseln sprach.  
„Doch davon später. Zuerst müssen wir uns um zwei unserer Freunde kümmern. Sag Baumbart, hast du sie nicht gesehen?"  
„Eure Freunde? Nein, ich habe bereits gesagt, ich habe weder Menschen, noch Zwerge, noch Elben noch Zauberer außer Euch gesehen.", wiederholte sich der Baumbart.  
„Sie wären klein gewesen. Kinder in Euren Augen.", fügte Aragorn hinzu.   
„Kinder? Nein, Kinder habe ich keine gesehen. Kleine Orks habe ich vor einem Tag an meinem Felsen gefunden und nach Hause gebracht. Aber Kinder? Nein, keine Kinder", entgegnete der Ent.  
„Es waren auch keine Kinder. Es waren Hobbits!", legte Gimli nach.   
„Hobbits? Höhlenbewohner?", fragte Baumbart zum Erstaunen aller.  
„Allerdings!", meinte Gandalf, „Wer hat dir dies erzählt?"  
„Die kleinen Orks. Sie sagten mir, sie seien Hobbits, Höhlenbewohner.", erklärte der Ent.   
„Wo hast du sie hingebracht?", fragte Gimli sofort nach.   
„Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht.", sagte Baumbart schlicht.   
„Und wo ist zu Hause?", hakte Gimli nach.  
„Zum Orthanc!", antwortete Baumbart, als ob dies selbstverständlich wäre.

„Bei den Valar! Ihr habt die beiden Saruman ausgeliefert?", fragte Aragorn entsetzt.  
„Ja, ich habe sie Saruman übergeben.", bestätigte der Ent.  
„Saruman ist nicht mehr der, der er war. Er hat Orks um sich geschart und Menschen mit ihnen gekreuzt, um eine neue Art zu erschaffen, denen die Sonne nichts mehr anhaben kann. Er greift mit seinen Verbänden die Menschen Rohans an.", klärte Gandalf Baumbart auf.  
„Aber er hat mir doch erklärt, dass er die Orks zum Schutz des Waldes geholt hätte.", bemerkte Baumbart verwirrt.  
„Komm! Dann zeige ich dir, wie Saruman deinen Wald schützt.", schlug Gandalf vor. Baumbart schien zu überlegen.  
„Was ist nun mit Merry und Pippin?", fragte Gimli ungeduldig.  
„Homm, hromm, nicht so hastig, mein junger Freund.", kam es daraufhin von Baumbart.  
Gimli schnaubte, was ihm jedoch einen bösen Blick von Aragorn und Gandalf einbrachte. Er hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Schon gut! Also wann gehen wir?", lenkte er ein.  
Der Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich auf Legolas' Gesicht. Der Zwerg würde sich wohl nie ändern.  
„Immer so hastig! Nun gut, Gandalf. Zeig mir, was du mir zeigen möchtest.", entgegnete der Ent. Gandalf atmete erleichtert auf.

Sie liefen also durch den Wald, Gandalf voraus in Richtung Orthanc. Aragorn wunderte sich, dass Gandalf gerade diese Richtung einschlug, aber er behielt seine Bedenken darüber für sich. So liefen sie viele Stunden. Aragorn und Gimli spürten immer deutlicher, wie erschöpft sie waren. Die Verfolgung der Uruk-Hai durch die Ebene von Rohan forderte langsam seinen Tribut.  
Gandalf beobachtete, dass selbst der ausdauernde Aragorn die Schultern hängen ließ. Die drei mussten einen wahren Gewaltmarsch hinter sich haben. Nun, sie würden bald am Ziel sein.  
Er sollte Recht behalten. Gegen Abend traten sie mit einem Mal aus dem dichten Wald heraus und standen plötzlich auf einer weiten, freien Ebene. Nur die noch vorhandenen Baumstümpfe zeigten, dass auch hier vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit noch Bäume gestanden hatten. Doch nun war das Land kahl und leer.  
Baumbart stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann schrie er laut gequält auf. "Homm!" Donnerte es über den Wald. Gefolgt von einem lauten: „Saruman!" Noch einmal schrie er laut auf. Diesmal klang es nicht mehr gequält, sondern wütend. „Wartet hier, meine jungen Freunde. Ich werde bald zurück sein und dann wird dieser Zauberer sein wahres Wunder erleben.", sagte er noch, ehe er sich umwandte und im Wald verschwand.

Merry und Pippin fühlten sich erneut in einem Alptraum gefangen. Die Grauen, denen sie vor nicht einmal einem Tag entflohen waren, hatten sie wieder. Sie waren gefesselt und lagen wie Säcke über den Schultern zweier Uruk-Hai. Doch diesmal dauerte diese Behandlung nur wenige Stunden, dann durchquerten sie einen hohen Steinwall. Doch hätten die Hobbits nun viel dafür gegeben, wenn der Weg länger gewesen wäre, als sich die schweren Tore hinter Merry und Pippin schlossen. Den beiden Hobbits wurde die Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Lage in diesem Augenblick schmerzlich bewusst. Was nun mit ihnen geschehen würde, wagten sie nicht einmal, sich vorzustellen.  
Merry sah sich vorsichtig um. Er erblickte den hohen schwarzen Wall. Das feste Tor. Die hunderten von Orks und Uruk-Hai und dazwischen sogar einige finster dreinblickende Kerle, die dem südländischen Freund von Lutz Farnrich in Bree nicht unähnlich sahen. Der Orthanc warf seinen langen Schatten auf den Ring innerhalb des Walles. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie diesen wohl nicht wieder lebend verlassen würden. Noch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht würden sie wohl nicht erhalten. Und auf eine Rettung konnten sie unter diesen Umständen kaum hoffen.

Die Uruk-Hai brachten die Hobbits geradewegs in den Orthanc. Durch das dunkle Tor wurden sie in einen kreisrunden Saal im Mittelpunkt gebracht. Dort stand eine große Säule aus Marmor auf der etwas verdeckt unter einem Tuch lag. Saruman erwartete sie dort. Der Zauberer wirkte in seinen weißen Gewändern in diesem dunklen düsteren Raum besonders eindrucksvoll. In der Hand hielt er seinen Stab.  
Er gab den Uruk-Hai ein Zeichen und sie ließen Merry und Pippin einfach vor sich auf den schwarzen Boden fallen und verschwanden sofort. Ängstlich sahen die beiden Hobbits auf. Der Weiße Zauberer sah gütig auf sie herunter.  
„Meine kleinen Freunde. Warum so ängstlich? Ich tue euch doch nichts. Ich habe nur einige Fragen an euch. Ihr werdet einem alten Freund doch sicher gerne ein paar Fragen beantworten?", begrüßte Saruman sie mit süßlicher Stimme.  
Merry sah Saruman gebannt an. Es war seltsam, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich dieser Stimme zu entziehen. Wieso diesem freundlichen alten Mann nicht einfach alles erzählen, was sie wussten. Doch dann traf es Merry wie einen Blitz. Freundlicher alter Mann? Offensichtlich versuchte Saruman nun das gleiche Spiel, das er mit Baumbart gespielt hatte, auch mit ihnen. Auch Pippin hatte einen leicht verklärten Blick. Merry entschloss sich zu handeln. Er würde nicht so schnell aufgeben, nicht ohne Kampf.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Saruman. Von uns erwarte keine Antworten.", blaffte Merry zurück.  
Pippin blickte verwundert von Merry zu Saruman. Tief im Innern wusste er, dass Merry sein Freund und Saruman sein Feind war. Doch Merrys Stimme klang nun wie das Krächzen einer Krähe, während Sarumans Stimme so freundlich wirkte, als ob ihr Besitzer zu keiner Lüge fähig wäre.  
„Aber wieso solche Reden. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass das Auenlandvolk stets sehr höfliche Reden schwingen würde. Und nun muss ich so etwas vernehmen. Ich möchte mich nur über ein altes Erbstück mit euch unterhalten. Einen kleinen Ring. Für euch ohne Bedeutung. Doch mir bedeutet er sehr viel. Sagt mir doch, könntet ihr mir das Kleinod nicht einmal zeigen?", säuselte Saruman ungerührt.  
„Das geht nicht.", antwortete Pippin und es klang so, als ob es ihm fast etwas Leid tun würde.  
„Und wieso nicht, mein kleiner Freund?", fragte Saruman, doch diesmal klang in der Stimme eine leichte Missstimmung mit.  
Diese kleine Änderung in der Nuance genügte, um Pippin aus der Trance zu holen. Als Saruman das Wort Ring gebrauchte, hatte er unbewusst bereits aufgemerkt. Nun war er schlagartig wieder hellwach.  
„Nun, weil wir den Ring nicht bei uns haben.", schleuderte er dem Weißen Zauberer keck entgegen.  
In Sarumans Augen blitzte Enttäuschung auf. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann wandelte sich seine Stimmung in bodenlosen Zorn. Er zeigte dies jedoch nicht nach außen. Noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle und noch hatte er nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, die erwünschten Informationen ohne viel Widerstand zu erhalten. Dann würde er die beiden Hobbits seinen Orks übergeben, die sich sicher über die Abwechslung freuen würden.  
„Das ist aber schade. Nun, vielleicht könnt ihr mir wenigstens verraten, wo sich das Kleinod befindet?", hakte Saruman nun wieder mit süßlichster Stimme nach.  
Doch der Bann war gebrochen.  
„Pah! Da kannst du lange warten. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir dir freiwillig etwas verraten werden.", spottete Merry.  
„Ich muss meinem Vetter zustimmen. Von uns erfährst du nichts!", beeilte sich Pippin hinzuzufügen.  
Sarumans Augen funkelten nun vor Zorn. Zorn vor allem darüber, wie schnell diese Hobbits sich aus seinem Bann befreit hatten. Er wusste nicht, was Gandalf an diesen kleinen Kerlen fand, aber unterschätzen durfte man sie offensichtlich nicht. Jedenfalls würde das ihm sicherlich nicht noch einmal passieren.  
„Jeder soll so behandelt werden, wie es ihm beliebt.", sagte Saruman betont ruhig, wobei er die vor ihm liegenden Hobbits spöttisch musterte, „Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen, mir freiwillig geantwortet zu haben."  
Saruman ging hinüber zu der Säule und zog das Tuch von dem Gegenstand. Zum Vorschein kam eine schwarze glatte Kugel, wie weder Merry noch Pippin sie je zuvor gesehen hatten. Auf Pippin übte die Kugel eine seltsame Anziehungskraft aus. Merry dagegen war sie gleich unheimlich, vor allem da sie kaum aufgedeckt, zu leuchten begann.  
„Wenn ihr mir nicht antworten wollt, vielleicht antwortet ihr dann ihm.", bemerkte Saruman dabei wie beiläufig.  
Merry und Pippin sahen sich entsetzt an. IHM? Damit konnte nur Sauron gemeint sein. Aber wie war das möglich? Sauron war kilometerweit weg. Wie sollte er sie da verhören können? Die Antwort kam schneller, als gewünscht. Saruman packte Pippin so leicht, als ob er eine Puppe wäre, und stellte ihn auf die Beine. Dann ging er zur Säule und nahm die Kugel. Pippins Fesseln fielen wie von selbst ab und Saruman drückte ihm den Palantir in die Hände.  
Pippin, der fasziniert auf die Kugel gestarrt hatte, reagierte zu spät. Er wollte die Kugel noch einfach fallen lassen, doch sie schien an seinen Händen zu kleben. Sein Geist wurde fortgerissen und dann sah er ihn. Sauron lachte höhnisch in seinem Kopf. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, ihn anstelle von Saruman vorzufinden. Dann begann Sauron ihn zu befragen.  
Merry beobachtete entsetzt, wie die Kugel in Pippins Händen regelrecht zu glühen begann. Er konnte sich dies nicht erklären. Jedoch war klar, dass Pippin litt. Er wand sich und er schien zu schreien, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Pippin begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und stürzte zu Boden.  
Nun handelte Merry ohne Umschweife. Trotz Fesseln schaffte er es, rasch die kurze Entfernung zwischen sich und Pippin zu überbrücken, indem er sich über den Boden rollte. Er nutzte seine gefesselten Hände, um die Kugel aus Pippins Händen heraus zu stoßen.  
Sauron war von dieser Tat völlig überrumpelt. Und so machte er in dieser Situation einen Fehler. Als Merry den Palantir berührte, sah er in diesen wenigen Sekunden etwas, das Sauron lieber geheim gehalten hätte. Er sah eine brennende weiße Stadt. Heerscharen von Orks und Menschen mit dunkler Haut griffen sie an. Und auf dem Fluss näherten sich auch noch Schiffe mit Piraten, um den Stadtbewohnern den entscheidenden Schlag zu geben. Sie hinterließen hinter sich nur Zerstörung.

Saruman kochte nun vor Wut: „Das wird euch nichts nutzen! Doch ich glaube, euch ist eure Situation noch nicht ganz offenbar. Dem können wir abhelfen."  
Saruman rief etwas und schon erschienen drei Uruk-Hais.  
„Ihr werdet euch Morgen früh ein wenig um unsere Gäste kümmern. Solange bringt sie in den Kerker. Danach werden die beiden hoffentlich gesprächiger sein.", befahl Saruman.  
Die Uruk-Hai grinsten diabolisch, was sie noch unheimlicher aussehen ließ. Sie packten die beiden Hobbits und schleppten sie wieder heraus aus dem Turm ein Stück davon weg und hinunter zu den Kerkern, die sich unter der Erde in der Nähe der Werkstätten befanden. Dort warfen sie die beiden Hobbits in ein Verließ und kümmerten sich nicht weiter um die beiden.  
„Freut euch schon auf Morgen früh, dann werden wir euch sämtliche Knochen brechen.", höhnte nur einer noch zum Abschied.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf saßen nun bereits seit vielen Stunden am Rande des Fangorn. Sie hatten sich wieder in den Wald zurückgezogen, um nicht von Saruman entdeckt zu werden. Die Stunden der Ruhe hatten ihnen gut getan. Doch im gleichen Maße, wie sie sich erholten, wuchs auch ihr Tatendrang. Mit jeder weiteren Minute des Wartens steigerte sich ihre Ungeduld, bis die Spannung kaum noch zu ertragen war. Sie mussten daran denken, wie es wohl Merry und Pippin im Orthanc ergehen würde. Doch gerade, als das nutzlose Herumsitzen unerträglich wurde, hörten sie, dass sich ihnen von Fern etwas näherte.  
Zuerst dachte Aragorn sich verhört zu haben, doch dann vernahm er zuerst leise und dann immer lauter Gesang, der von einer Art Donnern untermalt wurde.

Mit Trommelschlag voran, voran: ta-runda runda runda romm!  
Ihr Hörner, Trommeln, nur voran: ta-rûna rûna rûna romm!

Der Boden begann zu beben. Eine riesige Armee musste sich ihnen nähern. Die Gefährten sprangen auf und starrten erwartungsvoll in den Wald hinein, doch konnten sie nichts außer den Bäumen erkennen. Der Gesang wurde immer lauter. Aus hunderten von Stimmen ertönte:

Nach Isengard! Am Tor gescharrt, und sei's so hart wie Stein!  
Den Felsenwall mit Hörnerschall und Trommelschlag reißt ein!  
Erwacht, erwacht, zur Schlacht, zur Schlacht! Für Baummord kein Verzeihn!  
Wer Stamm und Ast im Herd verpasst, kann unser Freund nicht sein.  
Voran, voran mit Fluch und Bann! Schlagt alles kurz und klein!

Legolas war der erste, der mit seinen Elbenaugen gewahr wurde, was sich da näherte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, ehe auch sie es sahen. Es schien, als ob der ganze Wald in Bewegung geraten sei. Man konnte nicht mehr sagen, was nun Baum und was Ent war. Alles schien zu verschwimmen und zu verschmelzen. Dadurch war es unmöglich auch nur zu schätzen, wie viele Ents es waren, die sich ihnen näherten.

Schließlich kam die Armee nicht weit vom Waldrand zum stehen. Baumbart und zwei weitere Ents kamen auf sie zu.  
„Wir haben uns entschieden. Und es war eine sehr hastige Entscheidung, so hastig war ich schon lange nicht mehr und es wundert mich, dass so viele sich so schnell entschließen konnten, mir in den Kampf zu folgen. Das Verhalten Sarumans kann nicht länger geduldet werden. Darüber sind wir uns einig. Wir werden nach Isengard gehen und dem Einhalt gebieten. Viele der Bäume, die hier standen, kannte ich von Eichel und Nuss an. Saruman wird den Tag noch verfluchen, an dem er befahl, sie zu fällen. Dies sind Flinkbaum und Stachelweide. Wenn ihr uns begleiten wollt, haben sie sich bereit erklärt euch zu tragen. Anders wäre es zu gefährlich. Ihr könntet zertrampelt werden.", erklärte Baumbart.  
„Wir danken Euch für dieses Angebot und nehmen es gerne an. Gerne helfen wir Euch, Saruman entgegenzutreten, denn bedenkt, er ist ein Meister der Worte und listenreich.", bedankte sich Gandalf.  
Gimli allerdings sah wenig begeistert aus angesichts der Tatsache auf einem „Baum" reiten zu müssen. Ein Pferd war schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber ein Ent? Doch er wollte sich natürlich keine Blöße geben vor allem, da Legolas bereits eifrig dabei war, an Flinkbaum emporzusteigen. Aragorn versuchte es bei Stachelweide, der ihm mit ihren langen astartigen Händen zu Hilfe kam und ihm den nötigen Tritt gab. Gandalf stieg hinter Aragorn nach oben. So stieg also Gimli zu Legolas hinauf.  
„Haltet euch gut fest!", riet ihnen Flinkbaum noch, ehe sie losmarschierten in Richtung Isengard.

Der Kampfgesang begleitete sie den gesamten Weg hinunter zum Wall um den Orthanc. Es war ein faszinierendes Bild, dass sich einem Beobachter geboten hätte. Es sah aus, als ob sich der Wald über die kahl gerodeten Hügel ergießen würde. Wie eine grüne Flut, die sich nun über den Orthanc ergoss. Und es waren nicht nur Ents, wie die Gefährten feststellten. Auch wild gewordene Bäume, die Baumbart Huorns nannte, beteiligten sich an dem Kampf.  
Als sie nah genug an Isengard heran waren, um die ersten Einzelheiten ausmachen zu können, verkrampfte sich Aragorn innerlich. Erschrocken blickte er auf die Fläche zwischen den Wällen und vor allem um Orthancs Wälle. Ein riesiges Heer musste dort lagern. Hunderte, nein tausende von Orks und Uruk-Hai.  
Doch die Ents und ihr Heer ließen sich davon nicht beirren. Sie liefen einfach immer weiter in einem Sturm auf die Festung Isengard zu.  
In die Masse der Uruk-Hai und Orks war inzwischen Bewegung geraten. Natürlich war ihnen der heranflutende Wald nicht verborgen geblieben, doch wussten sie damit nicht recht etwas anzufangen. Sie hörten auch Trommeln und Gesang, doch woher dieser kam, wussten sie nicht zu sagen. So kam es, dass die Orks bald in Panik gerieten und sich hinter die Mauern flüchteten. Die Uruk-Hai dagegen waren disziplinierter. Sie waren dazu gezüchtet worden, keine Angst zu empfinden. Sie kannten keine Furcht. So hatten ihre Oberen sie schnell im Griff. Doch dies nütze ihnen nichts.

Als die ersten Ents das Heer erreichten, wurde allzu deutlich, wie wenig die Uruk-Hai gegen diese ausrichten konnten. Die Ents stürmten vor allem in Richtung des Tores, während die Huorns sich um den Wall herum ergossen und so bald einen Ring um diesen schlossen. Keiner kam mehr heraus. Alle Orks und Uruk-Hai, die sich noch außerhalb des Walles befanden, wurden einfach zertrampelt. Ents kamen dabei kaum zu schaden. Nur bei einigen wurde etwas Rinde abgekratzt, was diese jedoch nicht weiter zu stören schien.  
Dann begannen die Ents mit ihrem eigentlichen Zerstörungswerk. Sie rissen buchstäblich die Mauer um Isengard ein. Es sah aus, als ob sie die Steine zersprengen würden. So dauerte es nicht lange, ehe sie im Innern des Walles waren und dort mit dem Zerstörungswerk fortfuhren.

Kaum waren sie in Isengard eingedrungen, als Aragorn sich an ihren Träger wandte: „Stachelweide, würdet Ihr uns bitte herunterlassen? Ich möchte versuchen, unsere Freunde zu finden. Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass noch Hoffnung besteht!"  
„Doch gebt acht, es ist allzu leicht möglich, dass Ihr von den anderen nicht erkannt und verletzt werdet.", warnte Stachelweide noch, ehe er Aragorn absteigen ließ.  
Legolas und Gimli folgten schnell seinem Beispiel.  
Aragorn sah erwartungsvoll zu Gandalf auf, doch der winkte ab: „Ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit Saruman zu sprechen. Sucht ihr nach Merry und Pippin. Ich kümmere mich derweil um den Zauberer."

Stachelweide trug Gandalf bereitwillig zum Turm, wo sie auf Saruman trafen, der von einem kleinen Balkon aus das Geschehen beobachtete.  
Saruman verhöhnte Gandalf, als er ihn erblickte, und versuchte gleichzeitig auch ihn unter seinen Bann zu bekommen: „Gandalf der Graue! Der Gast, der sich im Dunkeln davonschlich kehrt also doch wieder zurück. Willst du nicht hereinkommen und eine Tasse Tee mit mir trinken oder etwas Pfeifenkraut rauchen? Ich habe einen großen Vorrat davon. Hier draußen ist doch recht ungemütlich."  
Doch Gandalf ließ sich nicht beirren. Der Bann von Sarumans Stimme zeigte bei ihm nicht die geringste Wirkung. Er gab Saruman eine letzte Chance, zurück auf die Seite des Guten zu wechseln und ihnen zu helfen, Saurons Macht zu brechen. Doch Saruman verspottete Gandalf nur weiter. So blieb dem ehemals Grauen und nun Weißen Zauberer keine Wahl. Sarumans Stab zerbrach in dessen Händen. Seine Macht war gebrochen. Saruman taumelte zurück in seinen Turm und verbarg sich darin. Die Schlacht war gewonnen.  
Doch mitten im Sieg sah Gandalf mit Entsetzen, dass eine riesige Flutwelle auf den Turm zuraste. Saruman hatte die Wasser des Isen zur Herstellung seiner Waffen genutzt. Um die Fluten leichter unter Kontrolle zu haben und ihnen gleichzeitig mehr Kraft zu verleihen, hatte er sie gestaut. Die Ents hatten dem nun ein Ende gesetzt. Sie hatten den Fluss wieder befreit. Die wütenden Fluten brachen sich ihren Weg hinab durch das Tal und durch den Wall. Sie rissen alles mit sich, was die Ents noch Heil gelassen hatten. Sie spülten Sarumans Schmutz fort.  
Doch Gandalf wusste auch, dass irgendwo in den Fluten seine Gefährten nun um ihr Überleben kämpfen würden.

Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli machten sich, kaum das sie sich von Gandalf verabschiedet hatten, sofort auf die Suche nach Merry und Pippin. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie oft Ents ausweichen mussten oder in Kämpfe verwickelt wurden. Da die Bewohner Isengards nicht viel gegen die Ents ausrichten konnten, stürzten sie sich auf die vermeintlich leichteren Gegner. Doch die Gefährten belehrten sie eines besseren. Dutzende von Orks fielen unter ihren Schwertern und Äxten.  
Endlich hatten sie einen Eingang nach unten erreicht. Sie vermuteten, dass sich die Kerker unter der Erde befanden und eilten also die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen sahen sie sich erst einmal hilflos um. Es zweigten drei Gänge ab. Aus einem hörten sie die Geräusche von Hämmern. Dort mussten Werkstätten sein. Dieser Gang schied ihrer Meinung nach aus. Blieben noch zwei Gänge übrig.  
Auf gut Glück folgten sie einfach dem rechten hinab, weiter in die Tiefe. Vor allem Legolas gefiel dies nicht sonderlich, doch der Gedanke an Merry und Pippin machte es ihm leicht, die drückende Enge hier unter der Erde zu ertragen. Hoffentlich würden sie die beiden wohlbehalten wieder finden.  
Der Zufall kam ihnen zu Hilfe.  
Der Gang mündete in einem Aufenthaltsraum, in dem einige Orks saßen und sich lautstark unterhielten. „Ihr werdet schon sehen, wie die beiden quieken werden, wenn ich ihnen ein wenig Feuer mache. Die Werkstätten sind ja gleich daneben. Da können wir die heißen Schwerter einmal mit was ganz besonderem abkühlen."  
Aragorn hielt Gimli am Kragen fest und zerrte ihn so leise wie möglich wieder von den Orks fort. Erst als sie einigermaßen außer Hörweite waren, ließ er ihn los.  
„Lass mich zurück, Aragorn. Ich werde es ihnen geben. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie Merry und Pippin so etwas antun könnten.", ereiferte sich der Zwerg.  
„Umso wichtiger ist es, sie nun rasch zu finden und uns nicht hier herumzuschlagen. Der Ork erwähnte, dass sie sich in der Nähe der Werkstätten befinden. Somit sollten wir zurückgehen und es mit dem ersten der drei Gänge erneut versuchen.", warf Aragorn ein.  
Gimli gab sich geschlagen und so kehrten die drei Gefährten um. Oben angekommen folgten sie nun also dem nächsten Gang in Richtung der Werkstätten. Diese waren rasch gefunden, doch es wimmelte dort von Orks, Uruk-Hai und Bilbismenschen, so dass sie besser unentdeckt blieben. Leise schlichen sie die Gänge entlang und sahen hinter Türen und in Hallen nach. Nur glücklichen Umständen verdankten sie es, dass sie dabei nicht entdeckt wurden.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen erschien, fanden sie endlich einen Raum, der eindeutig wie ein Verließ aussah. An den Wänden klebte getrocknetes Blut und Hacken waren dort eingelassen. Sie wollten sich nicht vorstellen, was hier geschehen war oder was den Hobbits geschehen sein könnte und eilten lieber rasch weiter zur nächsten Tür. Diese war mit einem Riegel verschlossen. Doch wussten sie auch so, dass sie ihre Gefährten endlich gefunden hatten, denn sie hörten zwei leise Stimmen, die sich miteinander unterhielten.

Merry und Pippin wussten nicht, wie lange sie bereits in dem dunklen Verließ saßen. Sie waren müde, doch hatten sie zu viel Angst, um wirklich an schlafen zu denken. Wie lange war es wohl noch bis zum Morgen? Hatte überhaupt die Nacht schon eingesetzt? Immerhin hatte man ihnen das Lembas gelassen, so dass sie wenigstens nicht hungern mussten. Doch der Durst quälte sie gehörig. Pippin, der ja die Hände frei gehabt hatte, hatte sie beide von ihren Fesseln befreit, so dass sie wenigstens nicht durch diese behindert wurden. Sie hatten sich aneinander gekauert in einer Ecke niedergelassen, wo etwas halb verfaultes Stroh lag und der Boden deshalb nicht ganz so kalt war.  
„Ich habe solche Furcht!", brach es mit einem Mal aus Pippin heraus.  
„Ich auch, Pippin, ich auch!", gab Merry zu, „Was gäbe ich jetzt für einen von Bauer Magotts Pilzen. Erinnerst du dich noch, wie sein Hund uns einmal beinahe erwischt hätte?"  
„Natürlich! Und was heißt beinahe, er hat ein Stück meines Hosenbeines erwischt.", brummte Pippin zurück.  
„Aber nur, weil du nicht schnell genug warst, auf diesen Baum zu klettern.", stichelte Merry.  
„Als ob deine Hose besser ausgesehen hätte.", gab Pippin schlagfertig zurück. Unwillkürlich mussten beide lächeln.

So lenkten sie sich gegenseitig immer weiter mit Geschichten ab, bis sie Geräusche an der Tür hörten. Unwillkürlich rückten sie noch näher zusammen und starrten ängstlich zu der Tür, die sich nun langsam öffnete.  
Doch statt der befürchteten Orks standen ihre Gefährten davor. Merry und Pippin fielen fast die Augen aus, als sie die drei erkannten.  
"Wie?", fragte Pippin baff, weiter kam er nicht, denn ihm wollten keine Worte mehr kommen.  
Aragorn war dies Recht.  
Er trieb die beiden zur Eile an. „Rasch! Wir sollten uns beeilen, von hier fort zu kommen. Für alles andere ist später Zeit genug."  
Merry und Pippin ließen sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Sie sprangen auf und folgten den anderen Gefährten nach oben. Ihr Glück war es, dass in den Werkstätten und dunklen Gängen noch niemand erkannt zu haben schien, was oben vor sich ging. Doch nun hörten sie hastige Schritte. Aragorn drängte alle schnell in einen Raum und glücklicherweise war dieser leer. Er spähte hinaus und erblickte einen der kleineren Orks, der aufgeregt zu den Werkstätten lief. Offenbar sollte er Hilfe holen. Oder aber er war einfach nach unten geflüchtet. Aragorn wollte ihr Glück nicht noch weiter strapazieren. Nun sollten sie lieber rasch nach draußen gelangen.

Die Eile, mit der Aragorn die Gefährten nun antrieb, rettete ihnen vermutlich das Leben. Sie hatten kaum die Oberfläche betreten und waren gerade dabei, sich zu orientieren, als sich ein gewaltiges Brausen erhob.  
Aragorn drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Rauschen kam und überlegte nicht lange. Er schnappte sich Merry und warf ihn sich auf keine Proteste achtend über die Schulter. Dann spurtete er los. Sie mussten die Überbleibsel des Steinwalles erreichen. Nicht weit vor ihnen war eine Treppe zu erkennen. Dies war ihre einzige Chance. Erleichtert sah er, dass Legolas dasselbe mit Pippin getan hatte und ihm folgte, Gimli auf dem Fuße hinterher.  
Sie rannten so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen, doch die Flutwelle kam immer näher. Gleich würden sie den Steinwall erreicht haben. Nur noch wenige Meter. Sie achteten kaum noch auf ihre Umgebung. Nur nicht stürzen und immer weiter.  
Doch nicht nur sie versuchten sich in Richtung des Walles zu retten. Auch die wenigen Verbliebenen Bewohner Isengards strömten dorthin. Einer der Orks, den Blick immer angstvoll auf die Welle gerichtet, rannte auf genau dieselbe Treppe zu.  
Er kreuzte von Aragorn zuvor noch unbemerkt plötzlich ihren Lauf. Aragorn geriet ins Straucheln. Gimli stolperte bei dem Versuch auszuweichen und riss Aragorn mit sich zu Boden. Legolas blieb stehen, und zog Gimli wieder auf die Füße. Aragorn fluchte und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Sie rannten weiter, doch sie hatten wertvolle Sekunden verloren.  
Nun war es zu spät. Das Inferno brach über sie herein.  
Aragorn schaffte es noch Pippin festzuhalten und mit sich hinter einen großen Stein zu ziehen, so dass sie wenigstens nicht die ganze Wucht der Welle treffen würde. Sie sahen Legolas, Merry und Gimli keinen Meter weiter hinter einem anderen Block. Dann erfasste das Wasser sie. Merry konnte als Brandybock zumindest Schwimmen.  
Pippin dagegen hatte zwar keine Angst vor dem Wasser, wie viele andere Hobbits, doch Schwimmen konnte er nicht. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Aragorn fest und schnürte diesem fast die Luft ab. Aragorn kämpfte derweil hart darum, an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Er war ein guter Schwimmer doch solchen Kräften, wie in dieser Flut, hatte er nichts entgegen zu bieten. Außerdem trafen sie immer wieder Gegenstände, die mitgerissen worden waren.

Gandalf überblickte rasch den Bereich zwischen dem Einstieg, wo er seine Gefährten vermutete und dem Wall. Erleichtert erblickte er die Gruppe, die dem Wall zueilte.  
„Flinkbaum, zeigt mir, dass Ihr Eurem Namen alles Ehre machen könnt. Dort sind meine Freunde. Sie sind schutzlos den Wassermassen ausgeliefert. Wir müssen sie noch vor der Flut erreichen.", rief Gandalf aus.  
Flinkbaum stapfte sogleich los, doch sie schafften es nicht rechtzeitig. Die Flut war schon zu nahe. Hilflos musste Gandalf mit ansehen, wie die Gefährten davon geschwemmt wurden. Doch Flinkbaum handelte durchaus hastig. Er ließ ein langes „Hromm!" erschallen.  
Erleichtert sah Gandalf, wie einige Ents einen nach dem anderen, erst Aragorn mit Pippin dann Legolas, Merry und schließlich Gimli aus den Fluten fischten.  
Die Ents wateten durch den reißenden Strom, wie durch ein ruhiges Bächlein und brachten alle Gefährten zusammen auf einen sicheren Platz, einen Hügel ein gutes Stück von Isengard entfernt.

Merry, Pippin, Gimli und selbst Aragorn husteten und spuckten immer noch Wasser, als sie abgesetzt wurden. Die Rettung war in letzter Sekunde gewesen. Lange hätten sie nicht mehr durchgehalten.

Den nächsten Tag ruhten sie sich aus und erzählten sich, was sich seit ihrer Trennung alles ereignet hatte. Da die Trennung von Gandalf bereits in Moria gewesen war, gab es viel zu berichten.  
„Wie geht es nun weiter?", fragte Merry, als sie endlich geendet hatten und es bereits Mittag war.  
„Ich habe Eomer ein Versprechen gegeben und werde dieses auch halten. Die Pferde sind zwar verloren, doch werde ich dennoch nach Edoras gehen, auch wenn der Weg weit ist. Wohin mich mein Weg danach führt, wissen die Valar allein.", antwortete Aragorn.  
„Ich werde mit dir gehen, wohin dein Weg dich auch führen mag!", sagte Gimli entschlossen. Auch die anderen Gefährten bekräftigten dies.  
Gandalf stand auf und verließ die Gruppe mit einem amüsanten Lächeln. Aragorn hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass er noch etwas vergessen hatte.  
Als er weit genug weg war, pfiff er einmal laut. Im Lager hörte dies nur Legolas. Drei Pferde liefen auf ihn zu. Voran sein treues Ross Schattenfell. Hasufel und Arod folgten ihrem Herrn. So würde die Reise nach Edoras doch erheblich angenehmer werden als zu Fuß.

Als Aragorn mit Merry, Legolas mit Gimli und Gandalf mit Pippin durch die Tore in Edoras ritten, fanden sie dieses in heller Aufregung vor. Ein wahres Fest wurde gefeiert. Überall sah man fröhliche Menschen. Musik wurde gespielt. Die Stadt schien in einen fröhlichen Ausnahmezustand versunken zu sein.  
Sie ritten durch die Feierlichkeiten hindurch bis hinauf zur Goldenen Halle Meduseld.   
„Bleibt hier. Ich werde erst einmal mit König Theoden sprechen. Als ich Edoras nach meiner Flucht aus dem Orthanc verließ, war König Theoden unter dem Einfluss Sarumans gefangen. Er jagte mich davon. Die Stimmung ähnelte der auf einem Friedhof und nicht im entferntesten dem, was wir hier sehen. Dennoch möchte ich erst mit dem König alleine sprechen.", erklärte Gandalf.  
Die anderen nickten nur zum Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden waren.  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kam Gandalf mit dem König zurück.  
„Seid willkommen in Edoras, meine Herren. Folgt mir bitte. Ich werde sofort veranlassen, dass ihr angemessene Quartiere erhaltet", begrüßte sie der König Rohans höflich.  
„Wir danken Euch, mein Herr.", antwortete Aragorn schlicht.  
Theoden musterte ihn. Dieser Waldläufer verbarg etwas, das spürte Theoden sofort. Außerdem kannte er ihn irgendwoher, wenn er nur wüsste woher.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, woran ihn dieser erinnerte: „Ihr habt unter meinem Vater Thengel im Heere Rohan gedient, Thorongil nanntet Ihr Euch damals."  
„Euer Gedächtnis trügt Euch nicht, mein Herr.", entgegnete Aragorn amüsiert.  
„Nun denn, folgt mir bitte!", forderte Theoden sie auf.  
„Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen. Ihr seht müde aus nach Eurer Reise. Doch leistet mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft. Ich bin gespannt zu hören, was ihr zu berichten habt, auch wenn ich fürchte, dass es nichts gutes sein wird.", bemerkte der König.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen damit, dass die verbliebenen Gefährten sich ausruhten. Die Hobbits hielten die Köche in der Goldenen Halle schwer auf Trapp. Wie gut es war, dass sie noch einmal alle Kräfte hatten tanken können wurde nur eine Woche später allzu deutlich, als die Ereignisse anfingen, sich zu überschlagen.  
Ein Bote aus Gondor traf ein und brachte Theoden den Roten Pfeil des Krieges. Die Weiße Stadt sammelte alle Kräfte, denn ein riesiges Heer aus Orks und Haradrim näherte sich von Mordor her seinen Toren.  
„Dies ist nicht die einzige Gefahr!", meldete sich plötzlich und unerwartet Merry.  
„Wie meint Ihr das, Herr Hobbit?", fragte Theoden erstaunt.  
„Ich sah im Palantir schwarze Schiffe, die auf einem Fluss auf eine brennende Stadt aus weißen Steinen mit einem verdorrten weißen Baum im Innern zufuhren.", erklärte Merry.  
„Die Korsaren von Umbar!", kam es entsetzt vom Boten.

Lange war nicht klar, wie man nun vorgehen sollte. Sie hatten zu wenige Männer, um die Orks, die Haradrim und die Korsaren gleichzeitig angreifen zu können. Gondors Heer war nicht mehr das, was es einst war. Auch würden die Korsaren viele Kräfte von Minas Tirith fernhalten. Aus diesen Gründen entschloss man sich, der Weißen Stadt zu Hilfe zu eilen, war sich jedoch der Gefahr bewusst, die die Korsaren noch bringen konnten, wenn sie erst als Verstärkung eintrafen.

Doch unerwartet traf Hilfe aus Bruchtal ein. Die Söhne Elronds führten eine Gruppe von Dunedain nach Rohan, um nach Aragorn zu suchen, denn gesandt von Arwen und Elrond sollten sie ihm helfen, seiner Bestimmung zu folgen. Auch brachten sie Botschaft. Aragorn solle sich der Worte des Sehers erinnern. Nur so konnten sie genügend Männer aufbringen, um gegen Mordors Heere eine Chance zu haben.  
So machte Aragorn sich mit Gimli, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir und den Dunedain auf zu den Pfaden der Toten, während Merry und Pippin mit Gandalf zusammen nach Minas Tirith dem rohirrimschen Heer vorauseilten, um die gute Botschaft zu überbringen, dass Hilfe unterwegs sei. Denn die Rohirrim sammelten sich, um nach Gondor in den Krieg zu reiten und Aragorn sammelte die Toten, um die Korsaren in die Flucht zu schlagen und schließlich in Minas Tirith zu ihnen zu stoßen.

Es gab wieder Hoffnung!

Ende


End file.
